Liberated
by schitz0asian
Summary: It's a little song-fic of Alkaline Trio's 'Stupid Kid'. Ginny reminisces about the things that Draco put her through. She is thankful. One-shot.


There are things that used to make me smile  
  
One of them was you for just a little while  
  
You left me for dead so far away  
  
I replaced you with fear and shame  
  
You'll be happy on the day I die  
  
I used to be a happy person, always smiling and joking around. I had friends who loved me and were by my side each and every day. They helped me through the good times and the bad. All of the sudden, you came along with your cold demeanor and icy façade. You struck me speechless the moment I met you at the filthy bookshop. Your silvery blonde hair caught the sun's rays and your smoldering gray eyes pierced into my being unlike anything else ever could. You were the most beautiful fallen angel I had ever seen. You looked like your father, but yet you looked so different, so unique. Somewhere along my sixth year, I was infatuated with you just like I had been with Tom and Harry, only deeper now. We dated for some time and I was happy. I shunned all my friends and only had time for you. How I hate myself for that mistake. How I hate you for it all.  
  
There are things that used to make me laugh  
  
But now they're deeply buried in the past  
  
I left them there so far away  
  
Replaced my humor with my pain  
  
I'll be happy on the day it dies  
  
During our time spent, my heart froze, although not to the extent of yours had. They had all warned me about the risks of being with you and I ignored every single one of them. I regret it all. After only four months, you had found someone, for a lack of a better definition, more enticing and provocative. She was el diabla. She had long, wavy raven black hair, piercing blue eyes, button nose and seductive pouty lips the color of fire. Her name was Jocelyn Skye. She was my age, my grade. She was just the little whore. You left me for her. When you dumped me, my entire disposition was impassive. My heart was obsolete and completely diminished by you. You never dicked around with the I love you bullshit, but I didn't think it would be like this. I had fallen hard for you. I told you how I felt and you left me. All the life in me is gone and was compensated with agony and pain. I never did mean much to you, did I?  
  
Remember when I said I love you  
  
Well forget it I take it back  
  
I was just a stupid kid back then  
  
I take back every word that I said  
  
Do you remember the first time I told you and the last time? It was in your Head Boy room. The green silk sheets were tangled around our ankles, most of it strewn over the floor. You pounded into me with mad force and agility, pouring out your frustrations. As we basked in the sheen of sweat from the afterglow, I whispered it to you. Your entire body stiffened in reaction and your eyes shot open, revealing their clear, cold character. My eyes questioned your motives as you began to get up and throw on your pajama pants and fold your arms across your glistening chest. Your jaw clicked angrily, but there was no other reaction from you. You pointed to the door and told me to leave. I hastily snatched my clothes from various parts of your bedroom and stormed out of there hurriedly. It hurt so much. I remember crying for hours afterward, never ceasing. All of a sudden, my tears dried up and my swollen puffy red eyes eventually faded away, leaving my pale skin unmarred again. I never cried again after that. I was so stupid and chastised myself a lot after that. I take every single word of it back.  
  
There are things that used to make you cry  
  
One of them was me for just a little while  
  
Why is it that you had to say  
  
Goodbye in your special way  
  
You slashed the tires on my car  
  
I bet you remember what I did as revenge, don't you? It was your graduation, the happiest day of your pathetic life. The plan was perfect. You sometimes forget that I'm related to Fred and George Weasley, or if you like, Gred and Forge. You walked up to the stage, ready to receive your diploma. Out of nowhere, something above you pops and turned your hair red. A very bright shade of red. It symbolized my bleeding heart, as clichéd as it sounds. It never bleeds anymore. I don't get close enough to anyone to let it. It also gave you a little dose of your medicine, always teasing my family and I about the color of our hair. The prank also came with a little surprise. It gave you freckles that stood out from your white skin. It was splattered across your cheeks and aristocratic nose. Your father was four seats away from me with your mother, looking as if they were turning into tomatoes. It was a beautiful sight and a fabulous memory of your time here. Did everyone get a laugh out of that! You ran off stage with the red diploma in hand and I never saw you again. It was all for the better. Through all this time and effort, all I wanted to say was thank you. 


End file.
